Overtime
by lovelynote
Summary: Rin catches Nitori in a maid costume, which leads to him realizing how cute he is, which leads to... well smut :P


Overtime

All through the morning it was quiet in Rin's dorm. The redhead sighed noting it was probably due to lack of a certain clingy boy. Where had he gone in the first place? Why wasn't he back? Rin had waited all through the night for the small boy, but after hours of waiting he dozed off into fitful sleep, dreaming of scolding Nitori for staying out so late, and also for making him worry. Although he would never admit that last bit. The shark crossed his arms and leaned back into the chair he was currently brooding in, as he exhaled deeply. Before he knew it he was already late for class and he couldn't exactly put his finger on why he stayed and waited for Nitori. He was probably just training…But all night? Rin kept on fighting his theories' desperate attempt to calm him down. Until finally waiting was too much. With an erratically beating heart he jumped up and out the door. He needed to clear his head. The younger boy would most likely think Rin was in class if he came back while he was out. Quick paced, he shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way to a café he knew was nearby. Being there calmed the moody redhead down, although it was a maid café, which tremendously embarrassed Rin to the ends of the earth, He thought that the Coffee there was pretty amazing. Speeding his way to the small comfort, he calmed his nerves. He was relieved that he had made it in less than 5 minutes. '_New record.'_ He thought to himself, remembering the other times he had made his way here. Usually in foul moods and grumbling quite a bit. The first time he had walked in he had immediately stepped back wide eyed. There were waitresses walking with frilly headbands and the whole 9 yards of costume. He realized he desperately needed some comfort food and that place seemed like the perfect place to get some of it.

Now he was walking in like it was completely natural for him to be there. He quickly sat down in the farthest seat toward the back of the establishment with his hood up. His hands fumbled around, needily trying to occupy his brain ,that was until someone walked up to him and giggled nervously, dropping a few menus on the floor and flailing about. It was quite amusing to Rin. "I-im sorry sir! It's just my first day, a-and you're my first customer!" The clumsy voice spoke, scrambling to pick up the many papers scattered about now. The redhead simply chuckled and removed his hood as he reached down to grasp the last menu, "Its fine." He stated. He extended his hand toward the crouching maid to give the last menu to. His eyes must have been as wide as the full moon when they looked at each other for the first time. Well, this definitely was not the _first_ time they've seen one another. He thought as he gazed at his roommate. He had certainly never seen Nitori like this though. It took him a minute to take him all in. Grey hair shining through the white headband, his frame engulfed in a short black dress and flowing apron, complete with thigh high socks and black shoes, a red tint covering his cheeks. "S-S-senpai- I-uh!" The younger boy choked out as he looked at his senpai, unmoving. He was completely sure he had never been more mortified in his life. "Ai..." Rin spoke blinking rapidly. Yep, completely sure. Quickly the bright red "maid" stood up and waved his hands in front of him, dropping the menus on the floor once again. The older male couldn't help but laugh at the grey haired boy's reaction; he stopped as soon as he saw tears form in the corner of nitori's eyes. "Don't worry Ai. I'm not laughing at you. Well I guess I kind of am, but not for," Rin dragged his fingertips over the boy's apron, "this." Rin, coming out of his daze, stood up and covered his face. "I-I'll see you back at the dorm!" The shark spoke, his face almost the same color as his hair. He then bolted out of the door and back to the dorms.

Once safely inside the walls of his room, Rin flopped onto his bed. He didn't have the energy to think about anything. Well, anything but his adorable Nitori. _Wait_. Did he just say _his_ Nitori!? Did he call him adorable!? Well he definitely couldn't deny the fact that Nitori was ridiculously cute in that get up. His mind wandered what it would be like to kiss someone that cute. What would it be like to hear soft mewls from him while gazing at his face underneath the frilly, bow band? To feel him underneath Rin, calling his name. Soon red eyes shot open. The thoughts he was having were having a definite effect on his body. Especially in one big area. He knew his "problem" was very very obvious right now. Rin had never had a question with his sexual orientation. He was bi. Nitori did make this happen before, but rin didn't pay much mind it. He never thought of anything. But all that was on his mind right now was how much he wanted release and how much he wanted his roommate to give it to him. Sadly he didn't know when the younger teen would get back, and he was only human. A hormonal teen at that! His need would eventually get the best of him. He slowly stroked his throbbing erection through the fabric of his tight pants, groaning slightly at the touch. He was only fueling the fire at this point. Laying his hand flat on his lower stomach, He slowly trailed his fingers up and down his toned body, trying to get close to the edge but not over it. As soon as he felt moans building up he stopped his hands. Impatiently, the mattress creaked as Rin got up. Panting, he paced the room until he heard familiar clicks unlocking their door. He shot toward the entrance and flung the door open, pulling inside the startled boy along with him. Slightly disappointed at the lack of a maids dress rin looked Nitori over. He was in an oversized pink hoodie that went down to his thighs with tight white pants. _Damn he is too cute!_ Rin thought as he gazed at the blushing boy. Rin didn't care what his body thought. Nitori was more than just a quick fuck to him; He felt feelings for him for quite some time. He guessed it just took a maids outfit to realize it. Regardless of his previous thoughts he wouldn't force Nitori to do anything he didn't want to. Although it was getting quite hard to contain his arousal. Quite literally. "Ai, I um need to take care of something, so uh if you'll just leave then…" The red head spoke urgently. His hands already reaching for his zipper to release the smallest tension in his pants. "Wait a minute senpai! I-I really need to talk to you!" The young male shouted while staring at his feet. "I love senpai! I really really really love you!" He cried out hiding his embarrassment in his sleeve, soon noticing rin's rather large bulge. Rin just stared at Nitori as his eyes opened wider and his face got severely redder, but his gaze never fell from Rin's pulsating cock. He was about to speak when the grey haired boy moved closer to him and spoke softly, "since I love Rin Senpai…" He moved his hand over the redhead's chest and slid his hand while now crouching in front of rin's hardness. "I want to make Rin feel good too."

~**10 minutes later**

"Fuck Ai! Your gonna make me-" Rin's strangled cry left his lips as a soft hand pumped the shark's dick at speed only Nitori could achieve for his senpai. Bright blue eyes studied the object in his hands in fascination. "Senpai, does it feel good? You're leaking a lot! It's so hard Rin Senpai and it's really big!" Nitori gasped in awe as his words pushed Rin over the edge and white sticky cum was shot directly on the young boys face. As Rin sat on his bed panting, the boy on his knees in front of him sat licking his lips, trying to taste as much of his beloved senpai as he could. "Matsuoka Senpai you taste...So good! Aha it's all over me, did I make you feel nice? Will you let me taste some more of you?" Rin believed he had never blushed harder in his life. Even when Ai was stroking his cock! The older boy couldn't believe the lewd things his roommate was saying, He also couldn't believe that just his simple words had made him rock hard again. "Ai don't stop talking." Rin breathed out. He needed more than nitori's hand. His wish was granted as Nitori crawled up and onto his senpai's lap, slowly slipping off his underwear and shirt in the process. "Senpai, I want you to fuck me! Fuck me as hard and fast as you want to, mark me! I want everyone to know I love you!" He gyrated his hips roughly on the taller boy's lower stomach, just above his aching member. "Ai, I…I love you too." The moaning boy underneath spoke softly into his Nitori's ear. "I'm so happy sen-pai!" The grey haired boy squealed as Rin thrusted up all too quickly into Nitori's tight ass. "Ah! It's so hot inside you Ai. You're squeezing my dick so perfectly it feels as if I could cum." Ai could almost hear the smirk in Rin's voice as he gripped the boy's hips. While the redhead was sucking a nice big bruise into the neck of the pale boy, Nitori was busy riding the now pleasurable intrusion inside him. He stopped abruptly when Rin thrusted deeply into him and hit a certain spot inside of him that made Rin's name echo throughout the room and most likely through the hall. Rin grinned stupidly and buried his face into the young boys shoulder as he proceeded to nail that spot over and over and over again. Until Nitori spilled onto Rin's toned stomach, spreading it to his. "You're so tight! Ah i-im gonna..." rin shouted. Nitori promptly licked his sharks ear and whispered, "cum inside of me Rin. Let me feel you fill me up." A cry rang through Nitori's ears as he felt Rin's hot seed start to drip out of him.

Rin gathered all of the strength found left in his body and remained buried in his adorable Nitori's ass. He teetered onto his feet and climbed to his bed, thus throwing them onto the bed in groans of exhaustion and soreness

"So Rin loves me?" The smiling boy questioned. Rin simply blushed and turned away. _He did love Nitori. So so much. "_Will you be wearing that maid dress again?" A chuckling shark asked. "Well it IS my job so yeah." Nitori shrugged and hid his pink face. Rin brushed the silver strands out of Nitori's face. "Then yea, I love you." After a playful smack on the head from the small boy they drifted off into a peaceful sleep together.


End file.
